The Rise of Spottedstar
by xXxLightDragonxXx
Summary: This story is about MagmaClan, a new Clan on the coast. When the great leader, Magmastar, dies the deputy will have to become leader. Spottedfur never wanted to be leader, but now she has to lead a whole Clan. Follow her in her journey to be leader.


The leaves were falling on the frosty forest floor. Leaf-fall was almost over and leaf-bare was on its way. Magmastar, the founder and leader of MagmaClan, was on his last life, and dieing of green-cough. His deputy, Spottedfur, medicine cat, Tallfeather, and her apprentice, Rainpaw, were by his side.

"There wouldn't be anyone better to be leader than you," rasped Magmastar.

"Isn't there anything else we can do to save him?" begged Spottedfur.

"I'm sorry Spottedfur, but Magmastar is already heading towards StarClan," Tallfeather placed her paw on Magmastar.

The muscular red tom's eyes were shinning as if he could see StarClan in front of him, coming to take him with. His breath was slowly decreasing to shallow and raspy. His eyes closed and everything was silent. Spottedfur was closest to Magmastar. As an apprentice, Magmastar was her mentor. He was like the father she never had. But now that was all over and this was what was happening now.

"May StarClan light his way," Tallfeather went out to tell the Clan the bad news. Spottedfur stayed with Rainpaw a little longer.

"I'm going to miss him," Spottedfur meowed sadly.

The Clan gathered around Magmastar's still body and grieved their leader's death, each one resting their head on him. Spottedfur was not in the clearing with the rest of the Clan. Tallfeather stalked to a cliff where you can see the great water. At the edge, Spottedfur was sitting staring out at something. Tallfeather sat next to the spotted she-cat warrior.

"This means you will be leader,"

"I know, but what if I'm not right for the Clan."

"Magmastar wouldn't choose you to be deputy for no reason. He thought of you as a true leader, and one day will save the Clan." Spoke the wise medicine cat.

Tallfeather eventually got her to come and pay their last respects to Magmastar. Tallfeather got Blizzardstripe and Goldencloud to help bury the noble leader.

Spottedfur had to be leader since she was the deputy. The journey to the mooncove was dangerous. Spottedfur got Blizzardstripe and Rainpaw to come with her. Inside the medicine cat's den, the three cats got traveling herbs.

"Why do I have to go, Tallfeather?" whined Rainpaw.

"I know you never wanted to be a medicine cat, but you are the most important to MagmaClan. When I go to hunt with StarClan, who will look after the Clan? Without you the Clan would never survive another day," spoke the long- haired tabby.

"Fine" Rainpaw mewed stubbornly.

"And this would be a great experience for you."

"I liked it better when I was a kit and always played with Ravenpaw, Applepaw, and Tanglekit. Now we have to have something to do every heartbeat." complained the gray apprentice.

The three cats set of on there journey, after they ate the herbs, and went towards pebble-grass. Past the pebble-grass the great water stretched as far as the eye can see. Farther down pebble-grass the mooncove was there waiting for them. Inside the members of StarClan would show themselves. The area would change and all there was was darkness.

"Spottedfur, who will give you your lives?" questioned Blizzardstripe.

"Only two cats will, Featherpaw and Lavaheart."

As the soft forest grass shifted to the tiny pebbles, they could see the great water. To the left, on where they came out, the mooncove was where StarClan was. Inside the pebbles grew softer. As if standing on clouds. The cats walked in and instantly the blue sky and great water, everything went black. Two cats emerged, Lavaheart and Featherpaw. But another cat came from behind the two cats there was another.

"Magmastar!" Spottedfur meowed joyfully.

Spottedfur ran up to him and they touched noses. Rainpaw was frozen with shock of seeing their leader from weak and dieing to strong and proud.

"Rainpaw, this is what it means to be a medicine cat. To connect with StarClan and share dreams with them," Blizzardstripe mewed.

"I understand now, I hope I can be the best medicine cat I can be.

Spottedfur stepped back as Magmastar returned to the small group of StarClan.

"Welcome Spottedfur, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" meow the cats of StarClan.

"Yes I am"

Lavaheart steps up. "With this life I give you courage. Use it well for the defense of your Clan."

A bolt of pain surges through her body, feelings of new hunts and battles. The life was powerful, but Spottedfur had to keep going.

Lavaheart stays up. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others."

Spottedfur braces herself for the new life. The bolt of pain surges, as Lavaheart touches noses, with new life. Spottedfur can see Lavaheart transfer the energy.

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guild your Clan in times of trouble."

This bolt that Spottedfur got was not as strong as the others.

Lavaheart went back to the group and Featherpaw padded up to Spottedfur.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of leader.

Spottedfur receives the life through another bolt of pain. The pain was a feeling of speed.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for you Clan as a mother cares for her kits.

Spottedfur feels bolt of pain with new life, a feeling of ferocity. Featherpaw stays up to give another.

"And with this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan.

The bolt of pain was filled with new life. Spottedfur was getting breathless of the lives, but yet she had more strength to carry on.

Featherpaw sat back down with the StarClan cats and Magmastar came up.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of you Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

Spottedfur kept going on even though the bolts were too unbearable to even stand.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your care—especially your friends."

Spottedfur braced herself again but this one was not very painful at, but filled with pure love. Spottedfur looked at Magmastar with compassion.

"And with this life, I give you the power to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code.

Spottedfur was not ready for the most powerful life he gave her. When it was over she collapsed.

Magmastar signals Spottedfur to rise. I hail you by your new name, Spottedstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of MagmaClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.

The StarClan cats chanted the new leader's name.

"Spottedstar Spottedstar!"

Panting from the lack of strength from the lives StarClan gave her.

"Congratulations, Spottedstar." meowed Magmastar and the cats disappeared one by one.

Blizzardstripe and Rainpaw helped Spottedstar get back her balance. The cove went back to the original form from when they came. The cats stalked back into the forest. Prey was decreasing due to leaf-bare, so the cats gathered all the prey they could carry. As they padded into the camp Spottedstar carried a vole. Blizzardstripe and Rainpaw carried a mouse and a rabbit. Even though the journey there and back was harsh, they all made it back without any injuries. Only Applepaw and Tallfeather were out in the clearing.

"Now you're the new leader then, Spottedfu...err...Spottedstar." Applepaw came up greeting them.

Spottedstar padded past the brown and white she-cat apprentice, dropped her vole in the pile, and went towards her new den.

Blizzardstripe walked to Applepaw.

"Spottedstar needs time to think."

Applepaw sadly looked after Spottedstar. She went off to Ravenpaw and the both of them picked up a mouse for Spottedstar. As the two cats came into the den they could see their leader in the back of the den.

"Spottedstar, are you okay?" Ravenpaw mewed weakly as Applepaw sat down the mouse.

"Yes, I suppose I am." mumbled the leader.

"You're going to have to appoint a new deputy soon," Ravenpaw pointed out.

Spottedstar walked out and yowled out the words to the ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet at the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

"I say these words before the body of Magmastar, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice.Blizzardstripewill be the new deputy of MagmaClan."

All of the cats were congratulating him and Spottedstar for how far they have come. But Spottedstar scented something unfamiliar behind them.

Cats!


End file.
